codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Dawn/Weapons
This page is for all the weapons included in the Fan Fiction Red Dawn. XM8 Used by/ Drake Henderson, Ultranationalists Drake Henderson uses a revised version of the XM8. It is also used by the Chinese Ultranationalists. MEU/ M1911A1 Used by/USMC, Felix, Various Strike Force Operators Felix uses the MEU as his primarary pistol. It is also used by USMC and Strike Force operators. AAC Honey Badger Used by/ Henderson, Various Strike Force Operators Henderson uses an AAC Honey Badger during a battle with Ultranationalists. It is also used by Strike Force Operators. SCAR-L Used by/ Felix, Ultranationalists Felix obtains a SCAR-L Carbine in an armory during a battle with Ultranationalists, he is issused with one later after that encounter. M4A1 Used by/Brooks, Felix, Anderson, Ultranationalists, Strike Force Bravo, TBC Felix uses a M4A1 carbine as his primarary weapon (as seen above). Brooks and Anderson use AR variants of the rifle. Many different variants are used by the Ultranationalists. TBC Scorpian EVO Used by/Strike Force Bravo, Ultranationalists The Scorpian EVO is used by Strike Force Bravo and the Ultranationalists. SIG-556 Used by/Strike Force Bravo, Felix, Brooks, Henderson Felix, Brooks, Henderson and Strike Force Bravo operatives use SIG-556's 45.APC Used by/ Ultranationalists, Felix Felix uses a tactical variant of the revolver. It is also used by many Ultranationalists AK5 Used by/ Brooks, Anderson Brooks and Anderson use AK5 assault rifles 870 Shotgun Used by/Felix, Strike Force Bravo AK-47 Used by/Ultranationalists The Ultranationalists use AK-47 rifles AK-12 Used by/Ultranationalists Used by Ultranationalist operatives. Magpul PDW Used by/ Strike Force Bravo, Ultranationalists The PDW is used by both Strike Force Bravo and Ultranationalist operatives. G3 OSW Used By/Strike Force Bravo, Felix The G3 is used by many Strike Force Bravo operatives, including Felix. MK16 Used by/Strike Force Bravo, Ultranationalists The MK16 is used by both Strike Force Bravo and Ultranationalist operatives. Revolver SR Used by/Ultranationalists The Revolver SR is sniper rifle made and used by the Ultranationalists. It is partly made by a revolver and is fitted with a 14x scope. AK Mini Used by/Ultranationalists SMG variant of the AK-47 rifle. Used by Ultranationalist operatives. MK17 Used by/Ultranationalists, Felix The MK17 is a custom made SCAR-L carbine. It is used by both Felix and Ultranationalist operatives. Type 05 Used by/Ultranationalists Used by Ultranationalist spec ops operatives. TSR Used by/Ultranationalists The TSR is made using a mosin nagant body. It is only used by Ultranationalists SR417 Used by/Strike Force Bravo Sniper variant of the HK417 assault rifle. Used by Strike Force Bravo. SSR Used by/Strike Force The SSR is the main sniper rifle of Strike Force Bravo. Type 88 Used by/Ultranationalists The Type 88 Sniper Rifle is the main sniper rifle of the Ultranationalists. QBB-95 Used by/Ultranationalists The QBB-95 is used by Ultranationalist operatives. Galil Ace 21 Used by/Felix TBC The Galil Ace is used by Felix. GBZ-95 Used by/Ultranationalists The GBZ-95 is used by Ultranationalist operaitives. Galil MAR Used by/TBC TBC MK48 Used by/Strike Force Bravo The MK48 is used by Strike Force Bravo operatives. ACW-R Used by/Strike Force Bravo, Brooks, Anderson, Henderson The ACW-R is one of the main AR's of Strike Force Bravo 93R Used by/TBC TBC Colt Model 933 Used by/TBC TBC Hezi SM-1 Used by/TBC TBC Negev LMG Used by/TBC TBC X95 Used by/TBC TBC X95-R Used by/TBC TBC Jericho 998 Mega Gun Used by/TBC TBC TAR-21 Used by/TBC TBCnown